Love Game
by II S k y W i s h e s II
Summary: From that time when we were kids, to where we stand now- I can say one thing. I'm glad we survived this love game. I don't think I have to worry about you dying... Naruto. Originally titled "Games." THIS IS YAOI. Narusasu, SasUKE. Don't like, don't read.
1. Part One: Alone In The Cabin

II _A collaboration with my friend Nessy. Thank you Nessy! We were both bored. She started pretending to be Naruto and I Sasuke. We came up with two ideas, but I loved this one, so we wrote this together. Please review! Nessy claims if there is at least ten reviews she'll make another with me! _II

Sasuke yawned and stretched out wide on the matress. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, his eyes drooping with boredom. "Watching you." Naruto answered, boredly staring back at Sasuke. "How did end up just the two of us?" Sasuke rolled over on his side, facing Naruto. "Well, let's see. First there was four of us in this little cabin. Sakura, Kakashi, you, and I. But Sakura left to go get some food at a market, and god knows how far away that would be in these mountains. And Kakashi left to go get firewood, and well, it's Kakashi. He has a thing for being late, y'know. So now it's just you and I in this tiny cabin."

Sasuke sighed again after having his memory refreshed by Naruto, who was sitting at the window, staring out into the evening rain. It was dim outside, the sky dark with grey clouds. Naruto bit his lip, staring longingly outside. "I wish I had gone with one of them... it sure is boring in here," Naruto groaned. "Sorry for being too boring for your tastes," Sasuke said, biting his nail out of habit. Naruto looked at him with a lame expression. "Ugh, you're so boring..." Naruto complained, rolling over on the hardwood flooring. "My apologies," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto made a grunt noise and dragged himself across the floor and next to Sasuke. Sasuke merely glared at the blonde, unamused.

Naruto ignored this gesture and scooted closer, his cyan blue eyes glancing curiously into Sasuke's onyx ones. "...Go away," Sasuke muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering his face, irratated, flopping in the oppisite direction of Naruto. Naruto frowned deeply and snatched the pillow from Sasuke and threw it at the most far off wall. "Sasuke! Stop doing nothing!" Naruto accused, though Sasuke knew not why. Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance. "Go away, dope. You're only getting in my way," Sasuke stated. "Hey! It's my job to say that!" Naruto nagged.

Sasuke only groaned and scampered over to the corner, picking up the pillow and flopping back, returning to his previous position. Naruto bit his lip, his mind's center thought being a question he really wanted to ask Sasuke right now. _What are we...? _What could Naruto consider Sasuke and him? What were there relationship? Were they friends, or were they rivals? Naruto's pride got in the way of him actually asking the question. But... as much as he honestly wanted to be friends with Sasuke, he was just so _darn annoying. _Sasuke blew a puff of breath, bored as hell just sitting there. "Hey Sasuke! Let's play a game of truth or dare!" Naruto grinned, cocking his head casually.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto cursed Sasuke's name mentally. "Do _you _have any better suggestions? Huh?" Naruto persisted. "...Fine. Only because I'm bored as hell," Sasuke sighed, rolling over on the bed again. "Alright! Okay, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Naruto asked vigorously. "How come I have to go first?" Sasuke complained. "Because I came up with the idea, I go second." Naruto declared. "...Doesn't it go the other way around?" Sasuke corrected. "_Who the hell cares. Answer the bloody damn question." _Naruto cursed aloud.

Sasuke blinked. Most of the time, Naruto_ thought _those kinds of things, not say aloud. Or at least, not with such a tone. "Fine... I guess I can do truth," Sasuke sighed. "Hmm... do you love Sakura?" Naruto grinned teasingly. Sasuke scoffed and raised a brow. "Seriously? I value her friendship, and a friend she is. Nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke answered harshly, but answered nonetheless. "Oh, the "just friends trick," huh? Well I don't believe you." Naruto jeered. "I don't _like _girls in that sense, dope." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "...So you like guys then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke jolted upward, his eyes widened. "_Christ no!_" Sasuke exclaimed with his eyebrows raised. Naruto giggled at the response. "Fine, fine then. I'll do a truth along with yours," Naruto chuckled. "...Honestly I could care less about you, and I'm not actually curious about anything about you, so... I guess I'll just make something up. Do _you _like Sakura?" Sasuke asked, faking interest in the conversation at hand. Naruto glowered, but still answered. "No. I already have someone I like." Naruto stated as if it was something everybody already knew.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Sasuke asked, although he couldn't help it; he was somehow hurt by the fact Naruto liked someone. Naruto giggled. "I have an idea to cure or boredom! We'll play a game where you have to guess who the person I like is! I'll answer any questions you have about them and give you descriptions, and you must figure out who he is!" Naruto clapped his hands together and rolled over on the floor.

"Fine. I could care less what we do." Sasuke stated, flopping over, pillow still in hand. "Does this person have pink hair?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask in a annoyed tone. "...No." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Does this person wear red?" Sasuke persisted, his head rushing with, "_it has to be Sakura, it has to be Sakura, it has to be Sakura."_ Naruto squinted at him. "_It. Isn't. Sakura." _Sasuke blinked at the strictness applied to his tone.

"...Alright then... is it... a guy, or a girl?" Sasuke turned slightly red for asking such a embarassing question, but he was actually quite curious. Naruto merely grinned. "Yep. It's a guy," Naruto stated matter-o-factly. "Is it... Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, only guessing. "NO!" Naruto shook his head quickly back and forth. "Can you please describe him to me...?" Sasuke requested, growing restless. Naruto nodded.

"He's very cold. He always acts really mean, and he says rude things to me all the time. But he doesn't mean them. I think that he feels the same way, but by acting cold, it's his way of staying how he always was._ Alone. _But, I don't want him to be like that... I want to be there for him..." Naruto clenched his hands into fists in his lap.

"I give up!" Sasuke sighed. "Who the hell is this person!" Sasuke whined, shoving his face into his pillow. "Sasuke. Truth or dare." Naruto demanded. "What, that again?" Sasuke cocked a brow. "_ANSWER_." Naruto stated impatiently. "Fine, dare...!" Sasuke groaned, sensing the other's eagerness. Naruto smiled innocently and looked up at him. "I was kind of hoping you'd answer that. I dare you... Sasuke... to kiss... me..." Naruto merely whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up and stared Naruto in the eyes. "Is this person... Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke gulped. "Yep." Naruto smiled, and enclosed the space between them. Sasuke's face heated up quickly. "W-wait! I didn't actually accept that!" The color drained from Sasuke's face as he pressed back against the wall. Naruto made a "tsk," sound and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You are a _ninja, _Sasuke. You should not have cornered yourself," Naruto pointed out, climbing boldly on top of Sasuke, pressing his lips against Sasuke's once more. Sasuke's face flushed and he surpressed a moan against the mere contact he received from Naruto. "You aren't really resisting, but you aren't really complying, either," Naruto observed. He touched Sasuke's arm and traced his tongue down his fingers. "That's what I like best about you... you have really soft hands..." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gripped the covers on the matress beneath him, solid ground helping him remember this was real life. "Naruto! I didn't accept you yet!" Sasuke lectured. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not that type of person. I don't wait around to be given something, I take it before it's gone," Naruto chuckled, slipping his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke snapped, pushing him back. "What? Can't I get some praise here? I'm making you feel good, aren't I?" Naruto asked, annoyed. Sasuke took the time Naruto was talking to regain his composure. "Truth or dare, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto grinned despite the situation. "Dare." Sasuke's eyes glinted, and Naruto grinned, scratching his neck.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU BLOODY DOPE!" Sasuke screamed, running out of the cabin, rain be damned. Naruto laughed to himself, confused by the sudden rash action on Sasuke's part. "Well, that was a fun game. But that last request I couldn't complete. Sasuke'd miss me." Naruto chuckled. Just then Sakura and Kakashi came in.

"Did you and Sasuke fight again? Seriously, we're never going to accomplish anything if you guys keep fighting!" Sakura lectured. Naruto grinned. "Oh, _trust me. _We _weren't_ fighting." Sakura raised her eyebrows and Kakashi laughed knowingly. "Go chase after him, prince charming," Kakashi encouraged. "W-wow! You read that pretty quickly Kakashi! Yes, sir!" Naruto's face lit up with joy, and he bolted out of the cabin after Sasuke.

"What _did _happen, Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously. "Oh, _trust me. _You, of all people, DO NOT want to know. Now, let's make some dinner, why don't we?" Kakashi concluded.

II _Do you want more? Review! Please I want to write with Nessie again! _II


	2. Part Two: Returning Home

II _Nessie and I continued this because we were bored. We didn't reach our goal, unfortunately. This chappy Nessie continues as Naruto and me as Sasuke... but... a new collaboration partner joins the field... *drumroll please* Sydney as Sakura! Now, without further a do, the story! _II

Naruto ran quickly through the forest, calling for Sasuke at the top of his lungs. Maybe he had a pushed a little too far... _maybe... _Naruto dashed up and into the trees, glancing around, searching for the spikey headed Uchiha. "Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto cried out, annoyed. He searched high and low for Sasuke for the next hour. Finally, he collasped of exhaustion by a huge oak tree.

He got up and started punching the tree back and forth. "Damnit! Damnit! If only I hadn't taken that far...!" He heard a little noise from behind him and he whizzed his head around. He spied the black sandal by the tree and he instantly knew. Sasuke was hiding from him, and ever so conveniently was hiding right there. Naruto grinned. _Found you, _he said, and started walking toward him.

**...**

Sasuke had found a peaceful spot by a tree, ignoring the calls from the complete idiot, and hid behind it. _Let us pray he never finds me, _Sasuke snickered as he plopped down. For an hour he rested in peace, until all the sudden a punching noise came. He glanced over and he saw Naruto hitting it. "Damnit, damnit! If only I hadn't taken it that far!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke crawled a little further back, pressing his back against the tree. A twig snapped as he did so and he cursed conveniences.

Sasuke saw his sandal was peaking out and he pulled it back. But it was too late. He could her Naruto stepping closer. "Found you," he heard the smirk in Naruto's voice. Sasuke glanced around and considered the options. He went with the least violent approach- he closed his eyes tight and steadied his breathing, faking slumber.

**...**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, dashing forward, but when he finally made it behind the tree, he stopped himself from choking him, but rather, stopped and starred. Sasuke was there alright, sleeping peacefully with his eyes shut, inhaling, exhaling. "Oh... that's so like you... do something that would piss me off... falling asleep." Naruto sighed. _He's buying it. Just keep calm, in, out... _Sasuke thought.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, the gentle wind drifting by. He didn't really think, he just kneeled down and leaned forward, kissing Sauske on the lips.

_What the? Is he... KISSING me? _Sauske blushed and pushed away. Naruto smirked into the kiss. "Sleeping people don't squirm, Sasuke." Sasuke grinded his teeth together and opened his eyes. "L-leave me alone, will you?" Sasuke stuttered. "No. You'll miss me." Naruto stated, plopping down beside him. Sauske glanced in the oppisite direction, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry!" That hesitant tone caught Sasuke off guard. His eyes widened and he turned, his "_don't-look-him-in-the-eye," _tactic all but forgotten. And once again, he just gaped. "Back there... I moved a little fast... I didn't mean to scare you... II had already developed my feelings for you, and I didn't know how to express them. I thought that acting tought and playing it quick and experienced would make it easier to get the message across to you without getting rejected. I didn't want to hurt myself, so I hurt you... I'm sorry..." Naruto explained, bowing his head respectivelty.

Once again, Sasuke was left speechless. Naruto was quite good at that. "Naruto..." Sasuke's expression softened. _He didn't need anything extra weighing down his life. He didn't need a relationship; he was an avenger; nothing more. And yet... _"You better not do that ever again! And you should respect my feelings!" Sasuke lectured. "Yes, yes, sorry..." Naruto nodded, sadly. _Ah, cruel fate of Sasuke's rejection... why must you choose me to ruin? _

"But, you talked a lot of heart... it was different from the usual goo-goo crap I get..." Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto's ears perked up, happy to be hearing something nice, rather than, _"I don't like you." _Sasuke straightened his posture a bit. "I was never really gay or anything... in fact, I never really thought about romance... but... I guess, that... I... um, I like you too, Naruto?" Sasuke experimented. Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled, scooting closer.

"Can I touch you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's turned ghost white. "Um, sure?" _To what extent of touching are we talking here... _Naruto leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, tears of relief streaming down his cheeks. "Thanks, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. Sasuke blushed and scratched his neck. "Uh, no problem? Let's get back to the cabin now. I'm sure Kakashi is worried about us." Sasuke explained.

"Kakashi? Worried? About US?" Naruto scoffed. "Okay, let me re-phrase that. I'm certain Sakura is worried about us." Sasuke nodded. "Now. Let's go home." Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own childishly, swinging it back in forth as they ventured back to the cabin. The only thought that wandered in Sasuke's mind was, "_What have I done?"_

**...**

Sakura gaped when Sasuke came back with Naruto holding his hand. **Wh-why are you holding my Sasuke? **Inner Sakura sobbed. "Oh... you two are back," She smiled, taking out two bowls of soup and two pieces of bread, setting it on the table. Kakashi and her had already taken the liberty of eating. Naruto sat down at the table, and yanked Sasukes arm, pulling him into his lap. **WHAT THE **** IS HE DOING TO MY LOVELY, BEAUTFIUL SASUKE? **Screamed inner Sakura.

Sakura was about to say something when someone touched her shoulder. It was Kakashi. "Ah, a new, lovely, blooming romance! This is beauty in itself! I think we should let the lovers have a day to themselves, no? Let us go Sakura. There is much shopping to be done." Kakashi joked with a humorous accent. Naruto beamed. He mouthed, "Thank you, Kakashi." He would always be thankful toward Kakashi for being supportive. Kind of like Naruto would imagine his father to be like.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said after Kakashi had shoved Sakura out the door and ran off. "Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto replied, staring down into the face in his lap. "Why do you _hate _me, so much?" Sasuke moped. "Oh, don't you go having second thoughts! We're a couple, aren't we? Didn't we, literally JUST decide that?" Naruto asked demandingly. "...That's exactly the point, Naruto. We JUST decided that. You're taking things much too fast again!" Sasuke accused. Naruto pulled his lips into a pout. "Aww, Sasuke, you're so mean! Aren't you going to eat your food?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke's face, accompanied with a warm smile.

Naruto stayed like that for a while. Sasuke's head in his lap, looking up at him; himself, leaning over, staring into Sasuke's eyes. A silent war as they fought with their eyes. Naruto inched a little closer each passing second, and soon there was no longer any space between them. Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's again, and Sasuke's eye twitched. When he pulled back, he knew he was in for it.

"DOPE!" Sasuke yelled, storming off into the bedroom Naruto and he shared, slamming the door shot and locking it with a loud _click. _Naruto was left to himself to eat. Kakashi had mouthed back to him earlier, _We won't be back for two days. I'll ensure it. _So, it wasn't like Sasuke could stay mad at him for two days, right? ..._Right?_

II _This doesn't seem at all like it was written by me, right? That's because my friends helped me write it. I need to find someone willing to RP Kakashi on skype/tumblr with us. Seriously, that's where we are inventing these! xD Review so we continue! It makes Nessie shut up... and well, Sydney doesn't shut up! _II


	3. Part Three: Memories, an Alternative Way

II _Continuing this. I like how over the time I've developed a unique writing style. :) No longer is the amazing Sydney with us for this one. Just Nessie and me. Anyway, please review! _II

"Open the door, Sasuke." Naruto demanded, pounding his fists into the door to their bedroom. "No! Sorry, dope!" Sasuke called back to him. Naruto noticed the lights were out in his bedroom. "Are you going to sleep, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slightly let down from still being called "dope," after all they just got through. _Itty bitty steps Naruto. You may know your love for Sasuke, but it's hard to tell if Sasuke feels the same. You need to take tiny steps... _

"It is night and we did just have dinner. Though I never ate." Sasuke responded sharply. "Sasuke... come one... open the door, please?" Naruto pleaded sincerely. "No. Go to sleep." Sasuke ordered. Naruto sighed and turned out the lights. The sky was nice and illuminated outside, not those really dark nights, but instead, the sky was a dark deep blue, the moon a silver orb in its sea. Naruto had all the windows open and the summer air slipped in.

"Sasuke...? I'll be sleeping on the floor. We don't have a couch, and it's not like I can sleep in Kakashi's or Sakura's beds." Naruto explained. "I. Don't. Care." Sasuke stated in a threatening tone. Naruto rolled over onto the hardwood floor, staring up at the ceiling fan. "Sasuke, I'm cold. I don't have a blanket, or a pillow," Naruto complained. There was a silence. Then a quick _click _of the lock being undone. Sasuke opened the door wide open, slight blush on his cheeks, said nothing, and returned into the bedroom, plopping on a bed. Naruto was surprised at first but then found himself smiling.

He followed Sasuke in the bedroom and closed the door. The bedroom was small, and had many windows that were very tall, like in sunrooms. They had shared a single double bed for the last week since they came to this mountain. But now, it might be a _tad _more diffucult. Naruto cautiously crept onto the bed next to Sasuke, and ever a few minutes of not hearing any protest from the other, Naruto crawled under the covers with him. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, but before he could say anything more, Sasuke's finger was pressed to his lip.

"Shush, Naruto. Don't say another word. You'll say something stupid and this'll be ruined." Sasuke explained. Naruto merely nodded and Sasuke removed his finger, turning away. Naruto scooched slightly closer. _Baby steps. Itty bitty... _Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke merely made a "hn," noise before his breathing steadied and he was asleep. Naruto smiled, observing Sasuke's face. Though it was always frowning and mean looking, at the moment, he looked so innocent, young even.

_How had it been that Naruto fell for Sasuke? ...How could it be that Sasuke forgotten?_

Naruto closed his eyes and let the memories flow, as he saw himself once again, and a little five year old boy.

_Naruto had tear streaked cheeks as he swung back and forth gently, on the little wooden swingset outside of the academy. There were many children around, but all of them avoided eye contact with him, and just stayed away. Nobody liked Naruto, and he had no idea why. Nobody noticed him, so he had to act up in class. He felt that if he didn't do something stupid, less and less people would see him, and he would disappear. But, it seemed that fate was impossible to avoid now._

_Naruto plopped of the swing and pushed through the crowd of students. It had only been break time, but he'd skip the next part of class. He didn't feel like he could handle being around many people right now. As he walked down the street, passing other people; he wanted desperately for SOMEONE to ask him, "Are you alright?" He was coming up with responses mentally, but no matter how much he imagined it, no matter how much he longed for it... it would never happen._

_Naruto walked into the forest a little out of town and plopped by a tree. Naruto had an awful habit of punching trees when he grew angry, and afterward he always regretted it for the splinters in his fist, and the throbbing pain that wouldn't leave him, no matter how many bandages were put on. Naruto began punching the tree anyway, cursing as he did so. _

_Soon enough his fists ached too much to even touch the tree. At this point Naruto climbed over to a little hillside, overlooking the town. If he looked straight, he could see the hokage's faces in that mountain. He sighed. He wanted desperately to have his face up there, too. So then, maybe, people would have to notice him. That was why Naruto needed to become Hokage. Then everyone would see him, and he wouldn't have to fear disappearing ever again! _

_Footsteps came from behind him, and he was certain it was one of the hokage's men sent to take him back to class. He hopped up and got ready to punch, but turning around, he only found a boy his age, black hair mused, clothing covered in mud, hands dirty. "Uh..." Naruto stepped back a little, kind of taken back by the boy's appearance, but then shamed himself. He hated it when people merely saw him and hated him. But that was always the case. So, did that mean this boy hated him, too?_

_"Water." The boy demanded randomly. "Are you thirsty?" Naruto cocked his head. The boy shook his head. "Get water, and you can help. You look like you need a bath." The boy hinted mysteriously. I NEED A BATH? LOOK WHO'S TALKING! Naruto thought, but this was the first person to every approach him, and say something, rather than scowling and turning away. "Stay here, and I'll get you your water." He ran back into town and grabbed a bucket, filling it with water. Running back, the boy was still there, standing with his arms crossed._

_"That isn't even near enough. I need water- LOTS of water." The boy continuosly demanded. "More water? How many buckets are you thinking?" Naruto sighed and asked. "Buckets? It'd make a hundred, I presume." The little boy closed his eyes, pondering the subject fiercly. "ONE HUNDRED? I'm not Hokage, man! I'm not that strong!" Naruto screeched. "Then stop complaining and THINK! If you can't do something one way, there is always a alternative!" The boy shouted. Naruto was speechless. He would never forget those words the boy had lectured him with._

_"Alternative...?" Naruto whispered. Somehow, he was applying this to himself. "Well, yeah. If you can't be right, then go left. If your doing anything, really. If one thing won't work out, even if it isn't clear yet, nothing is really impossible. Anyone can close their eyes and picture doing amazing things. There are so many possibilities in this world. How do you know one of those possibilities can't solve your problem? Maybe one of the possibilities seems unreachable at the moment, but one day... maybe it would be. Understand?" _

_The boy held up one finger and put his other hand on his hip, as if a mother lecturing a child. Naruto hated to admit, but he liked it. To be treated like a younger, a child. It was a thing he never got to experience, since he never had a mother. "So if we have a lot of water needed... and we can't bring it in buckets... MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA! Where do you need all that water? Show me the way!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down as if he had won the lottery. "Uh, okay." The boy grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him along. Finally, they came to a small spot in the forest that Naruto had to gape at. _

_There was a huge ditch in the ground, all the dirt dug out, and trees burnt to ash that were there. The ditch was really long. "WHAT DID YOU DO? Did you do this? Why would you do that to all the animal's living here?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke put a silencing hand up in the air. "That tree." He pointed to a small tree on a nearby cliff. "What about it?" Naruto asked. "The view from it is sad... and another thing... there isn't any water for a long way... the animals probably get thirsty... and this forest is so empty, that I thought I could do this..." He explained, never taking his eye of the ditch. "Oh, so you're making it a river?" Naruto gave his classic thinking face._

_"Alright! I got this! Check it out!" Naruto jumped up in the air above the ditch and then shoved his foot forcefully down into the dirt. First the water came out only a little bit. Naruto knew there had to be a well of water somewhere under the land. Just his luck, he had hit it. Then, the water came out in the air like a geyser. He landed next to the boy, and they were now side by side. Water rained over their head and soft mist wrapped around them. _

_"Ah, see, I'm a ninja, so I could do that!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The boy sighed and smiled. "That was truly amazing! I'm no ninja, after all." Naruto smiled. No one ever complimented him. After some time, a lovely river presented itself. The boy climbed up into his tree by the cliff, and Naruto climbed up beside him. Something fell out of the boy's pocket, and down, out of the tree. Naruto jumped down quickly, but gaped when he saw what it was._

_It was a kunai knife. The boy said he wasn't a ninja, then why would he lie? Naruto peiced everything together. The way the boy had placed the ditch right over the well of water- he had already known about it. He was already going to do exactly what Naruto did, he already had planned that far. But when he saw Naruto crying... he wanted to let him do it instead? Was it to... cheer him up?_

_Naruto smiled. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him. The boy jumped down beside him, his face burning with embarrassment of being caught in his act. "Um, that's... I was using it to..." The boy stuttered an excuse. "It's okay. Knowing what you did makes me happy, not mad." Naruto smiled, taking the boy's hand. "What's your name?" He asked. "Um... my name... I can't really say it so... I'm Sasu." He looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Nice to meet 'ya, Sasu! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He stated with a grin. _

_Sasu laughed, climbing back into the tree, Naruto alongside him. They watched the river for a while as the sun set. "Sasu? You were right. The view is much better now." Naruto smiled. "It is beautiful," Sasu agreed, his eyelids dropping somewhat. He slid to the side and was just about to fall of the tree when Naruto grabbed him, pulling him up quickly, ending up on top of the younger boy. "Wow, Sasu, you have a problem with falling out of trees. First the kunai, and now your own body." Naruto closed his eyes and grinned casually._

_But when he opened them Sasu was blushing and looking directly in his eyes. Naruto just then realized how awkward the position was. But somehow... it felt right. Naruto and Sasu were silent for a long time, just staring in eachother's eyes. Naruto felt equally as strange as he did correct. This was a boy, not a pretty girl, and yet... he made his chest flutter with excitement, a feeling that all people had classified as "love." Naruto brushed away Sasu's bangs, cocking his head and looking into Sasu's onyx eyes._

_He leaned a little closer, hovering over Sasu's lips. Finally, he pressed his lips to Sasu's, to find them unusually baby soft. Neither of them said anything, just felt the other's warmth. After kissing for maybe a minute, Naruto rolled over beside Sasu. Sasu sat up and pressed his back against the tree, and Naruto copied him, doing that beside him. His eyelids felt droopy and his head felt tired, plopping down on to Sasu's shoulder._

_Sasu didn't seem to mind, he just smiled at Naruto. Time passed and Naruto fell asleep as the sky turned dark._

_When he woke up, Sasu wasn't there, but Naruto was still on that tree. At first, he thought it was a dream, but when he saw the river happily flowing, he knew it really happened. And he really did have half a lesson of school to make up, and a angry teacher to deal with. A normal child would have looked for Sasu in Naruto's shoes. But Naruto had a strange feeling that Sasu wouldn't be back. So he didn't look for him, but instead went straight home. Somehow, someway, he had a feeling he would meet Sasu again someday, so he wasn't really sad. Whenever he went by that river, he would remember the event, and feel happy again. It soon became his favorite place in the village. Someday, once again... he'd meet Sasu._

_He was right._

Naruto opened his eyes, smiling over at Sasuke. When he'd first seen Sasuke, he didn't recgonize him. Actually, it happened rather interestingly that he realized. When they had their first "accidental," kiss, Naruto had been so angry. But after his flames cooled, he realized something. His lips were baby soft, like someone he had met before. Of course he remembered Sasu, so he compared them. It was a perfect match.

He wondered if Sasuke knew he was Naruto? Sasuke was so sly, even as a child- he most defenitely knew who Naruto was. It was kind of a mental thing between them, something they wouldn't both just say out loud, but knew in their heads. Naruto smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke's cheek. _If you can't do something one way, there' s always an alternative! _Naruto smiled. Yes... there had to be an alternative... in every situation.

Naruto closed his eys, and let himself slip away to a peaceful sleep.

II _How was that? It was just a little idea made into a fan fiction. I liked how this one went into the past, didn't you? If you're thinking yes, THAN REVIEW IT! Reviews make me continue quicker! _II


	4. Part Four: Morning Fight, Morning Kiss

II _I love you people who review me. I do. Reviews encourage me to continue. I don't continue if there isn't any reviews. To me, that means my story isn't good enough to be worth the speck of time put into reviewing. _II

Sasuke felt hot. Unusually hot, like he had put on much to many blankets. But when he went to sleep last night, he was certain there was only one. Sweat dripped down his face as he dared to open his eyes. Looking beside him, he gasped when he saw Naruto's face. Naruto's legs were entagled in his own, Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around my shoulder. "Naruto..." Sasuke flushed.

"Hmm...?" Naruto was still half asleep, but he still managed to somewhat respond. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him at the wall. Naruto crashed his face right into it. "OW! SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto screamed, turning to Sasuke, still on his knees. "That was for... _that!" _Sasuke hissed. Naruto sighed. _Itty bitty steps... _

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered. "Yeah, it's alright... MY ASS!" Sasuke screamed, stomping up and into the bathroom, closing the door with the click. "I'm taking a shower!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto sighed and stared at his feet. _Sasuke in the shower... NO NO NO! I refuse to a pervert! _Naruto thought. Though, the tiniest voice in his head said, _Admit it already. _Naruto groaned and stared at the door.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, placing his hands against the door, and pressing himself against it. There was a silence. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke finally responded. "Do you love me?" Naruto gulped, fearful of the response. Another silence. This one is even longer. "I'm not sure. But... I think... that... I need to try. Or... I'll hate myself for throwing away the first time I ever felt those kinds of feelings... so many people have so many blessings by getting to live daily life. I was always practicing, always for my motive... I never got the chance to experience those kinds of things. And then... I feel it... kind of... I'm just going to go with my gut here, and go with it. I don't want to risk missing a chance at that feeling." Sasuke went on, stuttering often.

"Sasuke. I... really... think I... love you. You were the first person to..." Naruto's head throbbed in remembrance. _Who saw me. Who turned and offered a smile. Who offered comfort, warmth. Now I want to return that favor... I want to be your comfort, your warmth. But if you don't want it, I'm simply wasting my time. I wish I could say that... I wish I could try. I wish I'd stop all this wishing. _Naruto sighed in annoyance. He just realized the awkward silence and paused, staring at the door. "Sasuke...?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"You haven't changed one bit from when we were children. Don't attatch yourself to one person too much. They'll disappear." Sasuke stated. Naruto was somewhat crushed by the cold tone to his voice, and hateful words. "I knew you remembered that," Naruto grinned. "I didn't suspect you would though, if we're talking about thes same thing," Sasuke mumbled, genuinely suprised. "Sasuke, if your voice goes too soft, I can't hear you through the door." Naruto reminded him. "Who said I wanted you to hear me?" Sasuke snapped back. "Thanks. That's better." Naruto smiled.

"Sheesh. Were you always this babyish?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. No. Maybe so," Naruto responded, flopping on his back, resting his eyes a bit. "Ugh, you're so annoying." Sasuke sighed. "Weren't you going to take a shower? I don't hear any water running..." Naruto trailed off and into thought. There was a silent pause. "... I lied." Sasuke stated so emotionlessly it was humorous. "What? Why?" Naruto tried his best not to burst out in a fit of raging laughter. "Because I just don't want to be in the same room as you right now..." You could hear the blush in Sasuke's voice.

"But I do," Naruto touched the door once more, longing to be past it. "I want to see your face, not a door." Silence. What was wrong with Sasuke and not answering? "Where's Saukra, or Kakashi? Weren't they supposed to be back?" Sasuke asked. "Ugh, they got sort of caught up in something, so they won't be back for two more days." Naruto scratched his neck. "That sounds like a set up," Sasuke commented. "Actually, it sort of was, kind of," Naruto nodded, though Sasuke couldn't see it through the door.

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off. "What is it?" Sasuke demanded. "When we were kids, you faked not knowing about that well underneath, and you had already planned to do that. You just had wanted to have the time to cheer me up. Why?" Naruto asked. Behind the door, Sasuke flinched. He didn't really know how to respond to any questions about that event. It was truly... special to him, something that was done in his past, in which he had thrown away. "Because. Because you were crying. And when I was that age, I always thought, "How come when people cry, nobody hears them?" For the thousands of times it happened to me. When I saw that you had been crying, I felt that pain. And... I wanted to cure it," Sasuke explained.

"Huh... for all those years, I had remembered you as someone who touched me, emotionally speaking. You had taught me that there was always an alternative, and that there is always someone who is hearing you." Naruto responded. "Huh... Naruto, did you know it was me right away? I mean, when you first saw me in the Academy?" Sasuke asked. "Actually no. I realized it was you after our kiss. At first, I was to angry to notice anything, but afterward... I could feel it on my lips, I suppose." Naruto explained. "That's kind of weird." Sasuke commetned.

"Sasuke, open the door," Naruto demanded. The famous silence. But then, an unexpected click, and an open door. Naruto was kind of surprised when Sasuke actually carried out the request. "...Yes?" Sasuke asked, also on his knees, staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared back quietly, and didn't take a second breath before leaning in and pressing his lips to Sasuke's. They kissed deeply for a while, and finally Naruto pulled away. "So, let's go eat breakfast," Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed but nodded.

II _I honestly have no idea where this story is going. It'll end with something cute, I swear. Just review now for more. _II


	5. Part Five:Out By the Lake, A Hurt Ankle

II _Naruto... you and Sasuke are so beautiful together... ;_; I sniffle... please... donate to me... review so I continue! _II

"...Ramen? For breakfast, Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Naruto frowned. "Hey, I don't see you cooking, so just hush!" Naruto pouted, plopping down next to Sasuke, chowing down into his ramen. "Yum, it's good," Naruto hummed, slurping up the noodles quickly. Sasuke sighed and shrugged, taking his chopsticks and eating the ramen anyway. "Isn't it tasty?" Naruto grinned. "Whatever. You need to get over this ramen obsession of yours." Sasuke commented. 

Naruto touched Sasuke's hand, warming it with his own. "So, you and I have all day and all tomorrow to do whatever we want! What would you like to do?" Naruto grinned. "Really? Weren't you the one who set this up? Shouldn't you know?" Sasuke asked. "Mm, well, let's not stay in here all day. Let's go outside for a walk!" Naruto chirped, jumping up and offering Sasuke a hand. Sasuke sighed and brushed the crumbs off his legs, accepting that hand and being pulled to his feet by Naruto.

They left the house and walked peacefully down the dirt paths of the forests, holding hands in silence. "Hey Sasuke, look, there's a lake over there. It even has a little dock- see that?" Naruto pointed at the small body of water, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at it. "Wanna go admire it?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want." Naruto gave him an innocent smile, and pulled him along until finally they stood on the dock, peering into the water.

"Naruto, somehow, I don't think staring into the water is entertaining in the least." Sasuke sighed. His eyes widened when his lover gave him a devious smile. "Then let's make the lake a place to play!" Sasuke didn't have a second to think before Naruto pushed him into the water.

_Splash! _Sasuke's head came out of the water and he coughed a fit. "OI! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke screamed. Naruto didn't answer but threw off his shirt and jacket and did a cannon ball inside the lake. The splash caused by this hit Sasuke, to his annoyance. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as the said teen swam over to him. "Aw, come on Sasuke! This can be fun! Now, take off that shirt, it feels much nicer!" Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pulling it above his head.

A ripe blood red blush stained Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto threw the shirt to the dock. "Naruto, it takes to much energy to swim for so long," Sasuke complained. "Okay then!" Naruto grinned, grabbing his lover around the waste, and pulling him onto his knee, balancing his body. "I'll hold you up! That way you won't have to swim! Problem solved!" Naruto chimed. "_Naruto!" _Sasuke hissed.

"Ugh, Sasuke, come on, just stop complaining for god's sake," Naruto sighed, pulling Sasuke closer, kissing and nipping at his bare neck. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. They started kissing deeply and Sasuke did as Naruto requested by shutting up. "Sasuke," Naruto hitched a breath as their bodies pressed closer. "Naruto, I hate to spoil the moment, but we can't stay in this lake forever. Come on. Let's get out and dry off."

Naruto groaned. "Kill joy," He insulted, pulling both him and Sasuke out of the murky water and onto the wooden dock. Sasuke stared at his shirt, which was sopping wet. "Oh, stop it. Here, you can wear this." Naruto handed Sasuke his T-Shirt and zipped his jacket up with nothing underneath. Sasuke blushed. "But then your not wearing any clothes under that..." Sasuke pointed out. "I don't mind. And only you know that." Naruto gave Sasuke a beatific smile.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the white shirt over his head and onto his skin. It smelled like a combonation of Naruto, lake, and ramen. Sasuke sighed and heaved himself up to stand up, but he yelped and fell back down. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" Naruto asked quickly, his full attention given to Sasuke the second he heard him yelp. "Um... oh... I didn't notice this..." Sasuke touched his ankle and lifted his hand up to reveal it was coated in crimson liquid. "How'd you do that?" Naruto gaped.

"Oh... it must have happened when you threw me in. I felt my ankle hit something under the water, like it was stabbed. Probably a sharp rock. That's why I refused to swim. It really hurt. But after time, I got distracted, and so I forgot about it." Sasuke explained. Naruto sighed, and kneeled down, his back facing his lover. "Well, hop on." Naruto invited. "...Exscuse me?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You heard me. Hop on. I'll piggy back you home. Please don't be stubborn and just go along with it." Naruto pleaded.

Even with that, Sasuke's lips curled into a frown. "No way. I'm not doing that Naruto." He stated matter-'o' factly. "Yes you are. Come on!" Naruto, who was irratated with his lover's poor personality, even if his adorable little pout made him love struck. "Naruto!" But protesting was useless. Naruto had already hoisted Sasuke up and onto his back. Sasuke sighed, letting the argument go running his hands through Naruto's we blonde locks.

"...What are you doing back there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Uh... I was just... touching your hair." Sasuke blushed at how weak that sounded. "Tee hee, aren't you cute?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as anger surged through him. Why did he have to tease him? Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked it, and Naruto winced. "Hey, calm down, I was just teasing. You really are cute," Naruto admitted. Sasuke just yanked his hair again.

When they got back to the house Naruto helped Sasuke into their bed and went off to find Sakura's first aid kit. "Here we go," Naruto smiled, pulling out the huge well equiped box and placing it on the edge of the bed. He began to bandage the wound. He found it was indeed very severe; it was at least three inches deep of a cut. That was pretty bad. Naruto was suprised he didn't bleed more than he did.

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's ankle. Was this his fault? "Naruto. Calm down. It's just a scratch. I'll be up and going tomorrow." Sasuke smiled. "No, I wouldn't say that it is "just a scratch." And you most certainly will not be "up and going," tomorrow. You're going to rest until I'm convinced you're ready." Naruto said with warning eyes. "You aren't my mother, Naruto. I don't have to obey you," Sasuke said, tossing the blankets over and preparing to hop out of the bed.

Naruto tackled him- grabbing his wrists and pinning him against the pillows. "Damnit, Sasuke! Just stop being a foolish, prideful idiot, please." Naruto hissed, cursing. "Naruto, I'm not weak. And if I don't train, how will we ever suceed our missions?" Sasuke lectured. "I'd rather lose a mission than have you over exert yourself! And your eyelids are drooping. Just talking is tiring you out. Please, Sasuke- just stop."

"No, I won't, and I am most certainly not tired out! Now get off me!" Sasuke wriggled under Naruto only to find himself much too weak to even push Naruto over a little bit. "Sasuke. Stop. Now." Naruto demanded. Sasuke sighed, gritting his teeth in frustration. His vision was growing blurry with exhaustion. Finally Sasuke relaxed his muscles and stopped resisting. Naruto nodded. "Good boy," he smiled, running his hands through Sasuke's hair. "I'm not an animal, Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"No, but you're much cuter than any animal that has ever existed," Naruto grinned. Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest. _Cute? _He absolutely couldn't stand the feminine title. Still Sasuke's eyelids drooped, and though he fought it, he lost, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Naruto smiled and threw of his jacket and shoes, pulling the covers over him and Sasuke. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair.

_Sweet dreams..._

II _Got a little angsty back there. I don't really want a lot of angst, but I add it every once in a while just to emphasize my seme and uke. This is actually supposed to be sweet. Am I keeping it rated T enough? Please review xP _II


	6. Part Six: Bedridden, Do As I Say!

II _This story turned out kind of popular, makes me happy. :D Though it is way too seme strict. I'll try to make Naru blush more or somethin, but he still isn't gettin the top. xD that's reserved placement for Sasu _II

It didn't take one extra ray of sunshine for Sasuke to wake up. He glanced over to see Naruto beside him. It wasn't unusual; they had been sharing a bed since the beginning of the training somehow now it made him blush now. Naruto's arms were unnecessarily wrapped around his shoulders, holding his face tight into his chest. Their legs were tangled together, and to this effect, Sasuke was flushing scarlet. Sasuke closed his eyes and instead of protesting eased against Naruto's warm arms.

He inhaled his scent, wondering if from now on, they would be like this more. Maybe.. he would be able to get used to it. Sasuke decided to move a little- _and it was a BIG mistake. _His ankle shot out and throbbed with an immense pain. He grunted loudly and his face twisted in pain. Naruto's eyes snapped open at the noise and he gave a look of concern, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Does it hurt? Can you move it?" Naruto started asking somewhat drowsily.

"It's fine," Sasuke gritted his teeth, unable to do anything past speak. He could tell at that exact moment he could not walk on it. It hurt so FUCKING much. Naruto stretched out and yawned. "I'm going to get you some new dressage for that wound, alright?" Naruto smiled as he hopped out of the bed, brushing a stray strand of black hair out of Sasuke's face. "Thank you," Sasuke muttered, genuinely grateful toward the blonde.

Naruto left the room temporarily and then returned with Sakura's colossal first aid kit. He helped Sasuke shift in the bed so he was facing Naruto. Just that hurt so much. Naruto gently removed the bandages and examined the cut. He reached in the kit and took out a little jar of white goop. "What's that?" Sasuke asked fearfully. "It's salve. It soothes the skin." He put a little bit in his hand and rubbed the ointment on Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke hissed in pain but bit his lip. Naruto looked up at him with a worried expression. "I really hope Sakura and Kakashi return early," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't matter. It'll heal soon enough," Sasuke shook his head, smiling. "No, Sasuke. I'm actually a pretty good medic. Maybe a year ago did I study my ass off on it because Iruka sensei said a skilled ninja is always a good medic. And I have to say, just looking at the cut, originally, the rock peirced the skin, but it fractured the bone, and that crack became a broken bone. It's amazing that you didn't scream out when it happened. That, and the cut seems to be infected. There's red around it, which is one of the many signs a wound is infected." Naruto explained. Sasuke's eyelids drooped with sadness. "Make that english for me. Will I be on my feet any time soon?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gulped, and stood back a little. "Hopefully. I only can hope that Sakura will get back here quickly and heal you up. And Kakoshi sensei will help as well." Naruto smiled nervously, hoping his answer was satisfactory. Sasuke shrugged. "Well, whatever. It hurts too much right now to dare to stand up." Sasuke sighed. "Apparently you forget our conversation is absolutely correct. You will not be standing up." Naruto snorted. "...You're some kind of prideful idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke whispered, covering his eyes with is wrist. "Only when I'm in front of you," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "You know how to say really sweet things, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Yep," Naruto popped the "p" in that word. "Are you hungry, Sasuke? I can make you something to eat... I'm an okay cook, actually." Naruto offered. "I'm not in the mood for more ramen, Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "Who said I'd make ramen? I actually do know how to cook more than one dish you know." Naruto frowned. "Fine. I'm not complaining. Whatever you make is fine," Sasuke rolled over, facing away from Naruto. "Well, I'll be back in a bit then," Naruto shrugged, sluggishly prancing off.

Sasuke played with his bangs, bored to some extent. What kind of world was this? Naruto confessed to him, (Kind of,) they got together, Kakashi and Sakura "conveniently" left to no return, and they were all alone in a cabin on a mountain, far from civilization. That and he had an injured ankle. If all this was a "convenience," that had to mean God hated him or something. He sighed. He jumped at the sound of Naruto opening the door, with a small trey with oatmeal, sliced fruit, and a glass of OJ in his hands.. "See? I can cook!" Naruto smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Kay! I'm gonna hand-feed you, Sasuke, so say ah!" Naruto said shamelessly, holding up a spoonful of oatmeal. "W-What? How you can say that? Do you have any pride?" Sasuke gaped. Naruto took advantage of this fact to put the spoon in his mouth, making him eat it. "Gh! Naruto, a little warning next time!" Sasuke coughed. "Sorry, sorry, heh heh!" Naruto giggled, continuing to spoon oatmeal into Sasuke's mouth.

Finally, all the food was gone, leaving Sasuke sick in the stomach, and Naruto grinning like and idiot. "Naruto, that was way too much food..." Sasuke bellowed, rolling over on his stomach. "Aww! Do you want me to rub your tummy?" Naruto teased, smiling. Sasuke's foot came down on his head hard. "I SILL HAVE THE OTHER FOOT!" Sasuke yelled out as a reminder. Naruto frowned looking at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. "Aw, come on Sasuke, I was just teasing!" Naruto's eys sparkled in a aplogetic way. Sasuke just spat in his face.

"Way to wreck the mood, Naruto. If there was one," Sasuke sighed. Within the next second he felt a body on top of him. Sasuke dared to let himself glace back. "...Naruto. Get off me." Sasuke hissed. "No!" Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke groaned, but gave in quickly. He found with each passing second with the blonde he was falling harder and harder for him, unable to stay angry with him for long. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and they kissed deeply for a while. Finally they seperated and panted lightly.

"Sasuke, does your ankle hurt still?" Naruto glanced down with a worried look. Sasuke smiled and captured his lips with his. "Don't fret about it. It doesn't hurt that much. Let's just wait until Sakura and Kakashi get back." Sasuke smiled sweetly. Naruto blushed and smiled in return. "Well, they should return by tomorrow," Naruto grinned. _After all, Kakashi told me so himself... _"Until then, I'll just stay by your side while you're bedridden, so you won't get lonely," Naruto pulled Sasuke's head in his chest, pressing their bodies together, and lacing their fingers together with one hand, using the other to pull the covers over both of them.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek again. "I'm here, Sasuke. I always will be." Naruto smiled, squeezing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled. "I know."

II_ REVIEW! KWAH~ I'm continuing, continuing, CONTINUING! I might make a sequel :3 Maybe. Hope you all liked it! _II


	7. Part Seven: The Storm, Naruto is ill?

II _Continue time. ;3 I think I'll continue this further and further before people have the chance to breathe. Nyron~ Review, review! _II

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open the next day to the booming sound of thunder. Rain pounded away at the roof so loud he could hardly hear himself think. He was going to cuddle into Naruto's chest when he found the space beside him suprisingly empty. The lights were out and it was really dark outside. He could see the room every now and then thanks to lightning. "Naruto?" Sasuke called out fearfully.

No response came. He heard the sound of thinks breaking and falling. Was a window open or something? Sasuke shifted, hissed in pain, but pressed is feet to the ground. _Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going to have to break this promise. I'm scared. _Sasuke held onto the bed carefully as he eased his way to his feet, finding the pain shoot through him so hard he could have died. He bit his lip to surpress whimpers of pain. _Naruto. _He had to find Naruto.

He limped his way through the familiar halls of the cabin he had spent four days at total. Papers were all over the floor and things were strewn out all over the hardwood ground. Sasuke used the wall for support. "NARUTO? NARUTO!" He called, growing more fearful with each passing second. This was so much like a horror film, but yet he was very afraid. He found himself in the kitchen, at the front door, peering out into the endless darkness. He closed his eyes for a brief second when their was a huge clatter of the door swinging open in front of him and him being thrown to the floor.

Wind and rain poured in from the open door, which the figure lying on top of Sasuke kicked close with his foot. Sasuke gasped of relief when he found it was Naruto. Naruto was soaked and chilled to the bone with a yellow rain coat. His eyes looked at Sasuke with a chilled anger. "I told you not to get up. The bone will only get worse," Naruto hissed, and Sasuke winced. For some reason, Naruto was acting very scary and pissed. But also... somehow frustrated. "I woke up and you weren't there! I just got worried! I had to make sure you were alright!" Sasuke gave his exscuse quickly.

Naruto growled and slipped his hands up Sasuke's shirt and pressed his face to Sasuke's chest. "You're warm," He whispered. _How can he act so pissed yet still do things like that? _Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto, trying to warm him slightly. Naruto swooped Sasuke up in his arms, carrying him into the family room, placing him in front of the fireplace. Naruto turned it on and waited until the fire was finally visible. He grabbed a large blue cotten blanket and sat next to Sasuke on the wood floor, pulling him together, and wrapping them both in it. Sasuke had no protests of any kinds.

Naruto's eyes were welled with tears the entire time, and Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Naruto... what happened outside? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly, leaning over comfortingly, placing his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I had a nightmare... a bad one," Naruto whispered. "You can tell me about it." Sasuke smiled, brushing a stay strand of blond hair out of Naruto's cyan blue eyes, which were decorated with plump tears. "I dreamed that Kakashi and Sakura were in a cave, trying to stay warm from the cold. They were going to return but the rain held them back. Sakura was ill... and... and... it made me feel awful. I had to go look for them after. I couldn't stand to think of them dying, Sasuke... it was so scary..." Naruto whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, trying to be of comfort. "This is _Kakashi_ we are talking about, Naruto. They'll be here as soon as this deluge passes," Sasuke smiled. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him into his chest. "Sorry for making you my life sized teddy bear, Sasuke," Naruto laughed. "That's fine by me," Sasuke nodded to him, happy under Naruto's arms, even if they were cold. Naruto's face was very pale and it was starting to frighten Sasuke. "It must have been below zero out there," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke's hand cupped Naruto's cheek. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." Sasuke whispered with a worried look. "I'm fine," Naruto put his hand over top Sasuke's, lacing their fingers together. Both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the other's touch. Naruto opened his eyes and leaned forward, locking lips with Sasuke. They kissed deeply, both of their cheeks tinted a warm rosy pink. Sasuke shuddered against Naruto's cold lips, and yet he ran his fingers through and clenched his sopping wet blonde hair. "Am I cold, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke closer.

Naruto nibbled on his earlobe gently, sucking and licking. Sasuke responded positively, running his hands over Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke played the role of the human teddy bear well, whispering words of comfort and cuddling with Naruto sweetly with no protesting. Now Naruto lay on top of Sasuke pinning his wrists to the ground as kissing him softly. He squeezed Sasuke's wrists as if scared the other would run a way from him.

"Naruto... that was just a dream, it will never be real." Sasuke whispered, smiling, pressing his lips to Naruto's cheeks. "I know, but..." Naruto's brows raised in confusion. "Naruto. Look at me. I'm right here, flesh and blood. Same with Sakura and Kakashi- they are out there somewhere; alive. You don't have to fret." Sasuke whispered, tracing Naruto's lips with a single finger. Naruto examined Sasuke's face, as if making sure he wasn't lying. Then he leaned forward, sealing the space between them. "Now get some sleep," Sasuke whispered to Naruto, running his hands through Naruto's hair once more.

Naruto nodded and tangled their legs together, pulling Sasuke's face in his chest. "...Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke listened to Naruto's heartbeat. It was super slow, to a frightening extent. He looked into Naruto's eyes to find the pupils were very large. His eyes dropped shut and Sasuke found his skin even paler than before. Was he ill? Sasuke was unsure. He'd have to figure it out tomorrow.

II _To describe the illness Naruto had took only a little research. If you know what is you probably recgonized it. It's obvious after all xD Sorry bout 'dat. Please review. _II


	8. Part Eight: Hypothermia, Don't Slip Away

II _ Lulununu you guessed correctly! xD I'm glad the illness was obvious! Now to continue!_ II

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he wished they never did. It was still dark, but the rain had now just become soft drizzling on the rooftop. Now, the arms that wrapped around him were very cold. Naruto's lips were a very pale icy blue, and his skin was very chilled. He looked... dead. No longer living. Sasuke tried not to shriek... and failed. It came out as a muffled yell of surprise as he grabbed Naruto and checked his pulse. It was very low... but there.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open. He groaned like a drunk and rubbed his temples, reaching out and pressing his lips to Sasuke's, mumbling something. "My god, Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke nearly screeched. "...Fine, fine..." Naruto whispered, shivering violently. Sasuke rubbed his shoulders with his hands, trying to warm him up. There wasn't any heaters here, and Naruto was scaring him. He pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead and heaved himself up, though his ankle hurt. He expected Naruto to jump up and yell at him, but instead he curled into a ball on the floor.

Sasuke hurried to their bedroom and got the first aid kit, and pulled it back to the family room. There was a book in it that had the names of disease and described each. His eyes widened as he found one disease that matched up in the book and he read every little word he could find on it.

**Hypothermia- There are many different conditions, but this one would be the "severe," hypothermia. This is **_**usually **_**caused by not enough garments in cold or being exposed to cold for too long. Signs of this would be he pupils dialating or awareness loss, slowness, and decrease in heart rate. For treating this you should not be rough, but gentle. It is best you do not even rub their shoulders, what seems good is bad, it is too much movement. Instead, put them under a lot of blankets. Try having one or two people surround them, and help them get warm. This should help. DO NOT MOVE THEM.**

Sasuke gulped. There wasn't any medicine to get better? Nothing he could give him? Sasuke growled of petty frustration and got back up and into the closet, getting as many pillows and blankets as possible. He came back to the curled up Naruto and started burying him in them, with no protest from Naruto at all. It seemed he didn't even aknowledge Sasuke doing this. Sasuke wedged himself between Naruto and the piles of blankets, comforters, bed sheets, bed spreads, silk, throw cushions, and pillows. He crawled closer to Naruto and put himself beside him, as the book said.

_Get better... Naruto._

Sasuke was about to cup his cheek but resisted remembering the book. Naruto was silent. "Lake," His cerulean blue eyes snapped open, staring at him. "...What?" Sasuke asked. "It was cold... I couldn't think, that lake... I thought... that... I could... I was... I couldn't help," He whispered, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke whispered soflty. "Kid.. at the lake we went to. He was on the dock... and he fell in. I wasn't gonna stand around and let someone die... I jumped in after him... it was so cold... I reached for him...but no matter what, I couldn't reach him... I went back up. It was so cold... I needed warm... I needed to go home... I blamed myself. I... killed that boy. I couldn't save him."

Sasuke's mouth fell open. Why hadn't his lover told him this the second he returned? Was the nightmare merely an exscuse? Sasuke touched Naruto's face despite everything. He pressed his lips to Naruto's, and pulled back, wiping away a tear. "Naruto... you'll be fine," and with that, he faced away from Naruto, praying that somehow, he was warming him.

_Please... don't slip away..._

II _Is that scary enough for you? :3 Yes, I am considering having Naruto die- if you don't want that, review for lord's sake! If you do, same deal! Gosh. _II


	9. Part Nine: The Final Part, Love Game

II _This story is about to end... awws... I liked writing it, I really did : But the time to finish is near _II

A voice. It was a girl's voice, very familiar and light- then there was another voice. A man's voice, sounding stern and ordering. His eyes fluttered open finally, and he found himself in his bedroom- his REAL bedroom- at his house. His ankle was bandaged nicely, and the purple was gone. It felt much better. He lifted his foot and moved it this way and that, testing it. It didn't hurt... a_t all._

It was a wonder. "Sasuke." He looked up to find the pink haired Saukra smiling at him. "You've taken quite the nap. Kakoshi is a genious. He gave you this shot that would put you in a temoporary coma and used a type of justu that would heal the crack. It worked wonders," She explained. Sasuke didn't wait the extra second. He hopped up to his feet and gripped Sakura's shoulders, questions booming out of his mouth at the speed of light.

"How long have I been asleep? And where is Naruto?" He asked in a rush. "Slow down, Sasuke," Sakura sighed. "You've been asleep for a month. Naruto should be with Kakashi right now, training. Since he was healed of that Hypothermia... we didn't need to do anything. When we got back, he was perfectly fine. You took care of him amazingly well, Sasuke. Kakashi was surprised to see all that medical stuff strewn on the floor. He guessed by all the blankets it was hypthermia. Afterward, you couldn't wake up. That ankle had become infected and was really bad. That was when we put you in the coma." Sakura continued explaining. "A WHOLE MONTH?" Sasuke screamed. Sakura shushed him.

"Why is Naruto training without you?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head. Sakura giggled. "When we found him, he was holding you tight and saying, "fix him, please!" He was so scared for you, like a baby, holding you tight, it took forever to get him to let go of you. He rambled on about how if he was stronger it wouldn't have happened, so he started training extra hard with Kakashi. He's a lovestruck idiot." Sakura smiled. "You know about the relationship? And Kakashi? And you don't mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I may have feelings for you, but I also have some for you as a friend. If you love someone, I'm happy with that person... even if it is... HIM. And Kakashi seemed the most accepting of all of us." Sakura commented. Sasuke smiled. "Thank you... but now... I have to go see that loveable idiot.." He ran out the door and into the grass, running along the trees. If Kakashi and Naruto were training, they were probably doing it at the usual place.

Sasuke loved the feeling of the dirt under his feet, it had been so long since he felt that. He hadn't been on his feet in two days, yet it felt like two years. Running like a cat, he felt amazing as the wind whipped at his hair. He ran into the forest and heard Naruto and Kakashi talking. _Naruto. _His heart thumped in his chest with an unexaplainable happiness. The feeling of running in the wind- and there- he saw Naruto, who turned to him, his eyes widening.

Naruto's smile was wide and bright when he saw Sasuke. He held his arms out, offering a hug, as Sasuke ran quickly toward him. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, expecting to enjoy the happy reunion. But as Sasuke came closer, he lifted his fist, and Naruto knew what was coming, and he turned his face, accepting it willingly. Sasuke punched Naruto- hard- across the face.

"Nice to see ya again, you idiot." Hot tears streamed down Sasuke's face- tears of relief- as he buried his face in Naruto's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I was so scared... I thought you'd slip away..." He whispered. Naruto smiled as he wiped the blood from his lips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, burying his head in his hair. "Sasuke... I'm sorry for any worry I caused you... thank you so much for your superior nursing skills! You sure helped me back to health!" Naruto chuckled richly.

The two stared into eachother's eyes for a while, just registering the other's presense. "Naruto... are you taller than me?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "And is this muscle tone?" Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's chest. "And is your hair actually WASHED?" Sasuke nearly yelled. "Heh, a lot of things change in a month... an entire month.. and all I could do was sit at your bedside, watch you sleep...wonder what you dreamed of... when you'd wake up..." Naruto trailed off, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Never leave me again, please? I was so scared when you were like that... comas are scary..." Naruto hugged him tightly. Sasuke laughed. "Don't worry... never again," Sasuke smiled, beaming with joy. The two kissed deeply and Kakashi eased away from them, giving the lovers their time to catch up on each other.

"I'm so relieved you aren't dead," Sasuke whispered. "I'm glad you aren't either... see that Sasuke? We lived. That must mean something, don't you think? Maybe..." Naruto trailed off. "Maybe... love is made to last, huh?" Sasuke finished for him, lacing their fingers together. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and grinned. "A whole month without you. A WHOLE MONTH. I've missed you so much..." Naruto stated, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smiled up at him again, and the space between the was enclosed again.

_I don't think I have to ever worry about Naruto dying..._

_Because we overcame this... this..._

_love game..._

_**Fin**_

II _Like it? I feel satisfied with this ending. I like the emotional build up and then the happy ending that leaves you in a content mood. :) Peace out yall, and please review. _II


End file.
